isecret agent
by ChocolateMilkyWay
Summary: Sam is a secret agent w/ a mission that involves ALOT of spying. will freddie and carly suspect something? or will they let this one slide? AN: so hi guys! i'll be updating icalifornia in a bit, just have to do this one. OH and because of my laziness, this will be a 3 chapter story only but I PROMISe YOU THE 2nd and 3rd one will be extra long for the story. GO LAZINESS! this seddie


iSecret Agent

SPOV

My name is Samantha Joy Puckett, I go by Sam, I'm 17 years old, and my best friends are Carlotta "Carly" Shay and Fredward "Freddie "Benson, I go to Ridgeway high in Seattle, Washington and I work for the FBI.

No, I am not lying. It all started at my 16th birthday.

_*flashback*_

"You guys are the best!" I said. It was my 16th birthday and Carly and Freddie threw me a surprise birthday party. It was awesome. The cake, red velvet, was delicious!

"We know." Carly smiled.

"You deserve it, Sam." Freddie grinned

'One night and one more time thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great he tastes like you only sweeter!  
One night yeah, and one more time thanks for the memories! Thanks for the memories. See he tastes like you only sweeter…'

My phone sang Thanks for the Memories by The Fallout Boys. Man, I love them. Too bad their gone though I check the ID but it said 'unknown', hmm that's weird. I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Miss Puckett, please look in the present in black and white. You will find a note that will lead you to-"the voice on the other line was cut off. Weird, I didn't even get the chance to respond.

I look at my mountain of presents to find the one on top was in… black and white.

"Hey Freddie, can you help me get that one." I point at the mysterious gift.

"Sure." Fredhead agreed. He was smirking, Okaaay. I was about to reach for it when he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up. I bushed, either he's been working out or I'm extremely light.

I reach for it and he puts me down. We were now face to face, centimeters apart.

"T-Thanks." I said still in shock of what the chizz just happened.

"No problem, princess." He said in a husky voice, still smirking then he walks out the door. Okaaay…

I look at the present and open it by ripping the wrapping paper with my "claws". There was a note on the bottom.

"Go to the kitchen and open the 3rd cupboard on the left. Make sure you are alone."I follow what the note said. I was about to open when I remembered the last line.

"Carls, can you check on fredduchinni? He's acting weirder than usual." I say in a convincing voice. Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it!

"Sure."Yes! She leaves the room leaving me all alone. I open the drawer, another note.

"Dear Sam Puckett,

You have just been accepted to join the FBI secret agency. Your strength, endurance, stealth, agility, hacking skills and many more abilities have reached exemplary performance. We have been watching you, Sam, and we would be honored if you would accept this offer. If you accept, please go to the back walls of the Brushwell Plaza at 12 midnight. The government is aware of your police record and we are willing to erase this if you accept. You will be saving thousands of lives by joining the FBI. Please do not inform anyone of this letter or this offer.

, Sincerely

FBI head, Mark James.

I checked my watch, 11: 40. I can't believe I'm doing this but I've always wanted to go to a secret agency ever since I was 12.

"Bye guys, my mom called and she said that frothy had ANOTHER baby." I called out.

"OK bye Sam!" she shouted back. I take the elevator and go to the alley behind the building.

"Hello? " I shout.

"Hello, Sam. I see you accepted our offer. Welcome to the FBI, Agent Puckett." This guy in his late 20s, blonde hair, green eyes and wearing all black. This is when I realized my life will NEVER be the same again.

*end of flashback*

So yeah that's what happened. Now I'm here in the training compound with my buds, Mike and Rocky. They were cheering for me coz of the VS match they set up for me with Carolame over here.

"You're going DOWN Puckett!" Caroline, princess cocky, said doing a lame impression of Show stopper form WWM. She had short pink, yes, pink hair with a dark pink ribbon headband. Uggg! I hate this girl so much!

"Whatever you say, Princess Prissy." I said in an intimidating tone. Her face turned bright red then she lunged at me. I easily dodged all her attacks and got her with some of mine.

She ended up with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Red and black look great on you Carolut." I smirk as she huffed and stormed out the compound. Then everyone cheered."PUCKETT! PUCKETT! PUCKETT!" I smile.

"Will Agent Puckett please report to head office for your mission." The speakers stated. What mission will it be today?

I pass by the gadget lab and say hi to Toby, the cute little, shy guy from behind the lab closet.

"Hi, Felix." I say in a sweet voice. Sam, sweet? I know it's weird but he's just so innocent like a puppy covered in chocolate.

"G-good morning, Agent P-Puckett, Sir, No! I mean Miss, I mean…" he stutters, slapping himself in the face, then adjusting his glasses.

"I told you, Felix, call me Sam." I smile. I know what you're thinking, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT like Felix. But strangely enough, I'm attracted to shy guys or, wait for it…nerds. Yes, you heard me, nerds. Look, I know what you're thinking… again. But there is NO WAY I will EVER like Freddie Benson. Well…


End file.
